Desperado
by redrider6612
Summary: Entry for The Booth Express dancing challenge.  Could be considered a bit OOC, you be the judge.  B&B smutterfluff, of course!  COMPLETE.  Reviews are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Brennan sat at the bar, toying with her drink. Her mind wouldn't stop worrying at their current case. She had hoped a drink or two in a crowded bar would distract her, but the girl's face kept popping up in her mind's eye, only to be replaced by the mental picture of the condition she was found in. She was constantly amazed at the sick things that human beings could do to each other.

"Bones," Booth said beside her. "Bones!" he said again, passing a hand in front of her face. She blinked and turned her head to look at him.

"What?" she asked, dazed. She blinked, frowning. She had deliberately picked this bar because it wasn't one of their usual haunts. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Booth slid onto the stool next to hers, signaling the bartender for a beer. He smiled guilelessly. "Hey, I'm a crack investigator, there's nowhere to hide when I'm after you—"

"Angela told you, didn't she?" Brennan cut in. She picked up her drink and took a sip she didn't want so she wouldn't have to look at him. Maybe he'd give up and go away.

Booth sighed. "Yeah, but I had to track her down first," he said, watching her profile. He could tell something was bothering her and he guessed it was their latest case.

"Great," she said dully. She swirled the ice in her glass and the bartender put another drink in front of her. She smiled her thanks. "So, what do you want?" she asked without much interest.

"Want?" he asked innocently. "Nothin', Bones. I just thought we could—" he began, racking his brains for something to distract her with. Suddenly the band at the front of the room started playing 'Tequila Sunrise' and he had an idea. "Dance?" he asked with a coaxing smile.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "You want to dance?"

The smile grew more charming and he leaned in. "C'mon, Bones. It'll help get your mind off—things," he finished lamely, unwilling to bring up the thing that had brought her here.

Brennan took another sip of her drink. "I don't think so, Booth, thanks. I'm just not in the mood."

He laid his arm along the back of her barstool and leaned even closer. "That's the point. The dancing will put you in the mood." She didn't respond. "Hey, I hate to see you like this," he said softly. "Let me cheer you up," he urged.

She turned her head, surprised to find his face so close. Her heart melted at the look of warm concern in his face. "Okay," she said, smiling for the first time since coming into this place. "One dance."

They had only been dancing for a minute when the song ended. Brennan tried to leave the dance floor, but Booth grabbed her as the next song, 'Desperado', started. "Ah-ah-ah, that wasn't even a whole song," he said with a smile. It wasn't worth arguing about, so she let him pull her close and sighed as she slid her arms up around his neck. She was intensely aware of every brush of his body against hers.

Booth started humming to the music as they slowly turned in place. Brennan leaned back to look up into his face. His eyes were shining down at her and a smile was lurking around his lips. "You better let somebody love you, let somebody love you…you better let somebody love you, before it's too…late," he sang huskily, staring into her eyes.

A lump formed in her throat as she realized what he was telling her. They stopped dancing as the song came to an end, lost in each other's eyes. The spell was broken as a fast song started.

"I've—gotta go," she stammered, pulling away and bolting for the door.

Booth caught up to her right outside the door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows. "Wait, what's your hurry?" he asked as she rounded on him.

"Look, I know you have some misguided notion that it's your job to cheer me up, but you don't have to, Booth. Really, I'm fine," she insisted, unable to meet his eyes.

"You're far from fine, Bones," he insisted in a low voice. Her eyes snapped to meet his, her lips in a tight line. He was too perceptive for her peace of mind. Her chin tilted stubbornly. Booth wanted to shake her until her barriers fell and she finally admitted she needed him. An alternative occurred to him and he had a brief heated debate with himself. His desires won.

Brennan gasped as his lips suddenly slanted over hers, demanding a response she'd wanted to give for a long time. With a groan her lips parted and he pulled her flush against his body as his tongue took the invitation. Her arms went up around his neck, her fingers threading into his hair, clutching at the back of his head as she pressed closer. Her head spun at the sensations that were rushing through her and her knees went weak. He pushed her up against the wall, sliding his hand up her neck to cradle her jaw. His lips moved along her cheek and over to her ear to nibble her earlobe.

She tried desperately to gather her wits but he was making it hard. His thigh was pressing up between hers, sending desire screaming through her body. Her heart started slamming when his hands pushed up under her top, skimming her ribs to cup her breasts. His mouth was moving up her neck, nipping and kissing until at last finding her mouth again. She moaned softly as his lips teased at hers and his tongue slipped in to explore.

The front doors to the bar were suddenly slammed open, startling them so that they jumped apart. They stood staring wide eyed at each other, breathing heavily. Brennan was thankful for the wall against her back as her legs threatened to buckle. Booth leaned an arm on the wall next to her head, leaning his forehead on his arm. His breath soughed in her ear. He finally straightened and looked down at her again.

"Let's get out of here," he muttered.

Brennan's mouth went dry as she wondered where he wanted to go. He pulled away, grabbing her hand and dragging her along. Her mind finally started to work as they approached his vehicle and she stopped in her tracks.

He looked back at her. "C'mon, Bones," he said, tugging at her hand.

She shook her head. "This is a bad idea. This whole thing is a bad idea," she said unsteadily. She tugged back at his hand, but he wouldn't let go.

Booth stepped close to her, deliberately invading her personal space. "Really? I'm thinking it's the best idea we've had in a long time," he said in a low, husky voice that sent thrills racing along her nerve endings. "I'm thinking it's an idea that is long overdue, and if your response is any indication, you think so too." He kissed her briefly and she fought the urge to melt into him right then and there. He straightened to look down at her again.

"You're not playing fair, Booth," she accused huskily. By main force of will, she was standing on her own two feet, even though she wanted him more than she'd ever wanted anyone before.

"The hell with fair. Don't you think we've ignored this thing between us long enough?" he asked.

Sighing, she shook her head. "We're going to regret this," she predicted, and he tried not to smile as hope lifted his heart. Grabbing her hand, he dragged her to the passenger door, unlocked it and motioned her in. He dashed around to the driver's side, hopping in and starting the car in one smooth move. She was watching him, amused at his obvious haste.

"I haven't said yes," she reminded him stubbornly.

He cocked a grin at her. "Technically, no. But you will," he said smugly.

She rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "What about my car?" she asked, grasping at a reason to call it off.

"We'll come back for it tomorrow," he said dismissively. "Come here," he commanded, and she leaned as far from him as she could. At the next red light, he leaned over to put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her up to his side. "I said, come here. I don't want you logic-ing yourself out of this."

"That's not a word," she pointed out just to irritate him, but he wasn't going to let her get to him. Not that way, anyway. He smiled and kissed her.

"I don't care," he replied.

Too soon they arrived at his place. Her stomach was doing nervous flip-flops as he parked and opened his door, dragging her out on his side. "Booth, I really don't think—"

"Good, then don't. You do too much thinking anyway," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her deeply. All the reasons she had lined up to talk him out of this flew out the window as her libido sat up and howled for more. Groaning, she clutched him tightly, sucking lightly at his tongue, hooking a leg around his, straining to get closer.

Booth moaned as he sensed that she was done arguing with him. There'd be hell to pay come morning, but for tonight, she was his and he was going to do all the things he'd always dreamed of doing. They'd deal with all the rest tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Desperado

Chapter 2

Brennan's internal alarm clock woke her at 5 a.m. as usual. She was disoriented for a moment. A man's arm lay heavily across her middle and the clock on the nightstand looked different. Then the events of last night came crashing into her consciousness and she bit back a groan. She couldn't believe what they'd done. They had ruined everything.

Carefully lifting his arm and setting it aside, she slid from the bed and gathered her scattered clothes and went into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her.

Booth reached for her in his sleep, startled awake when his arms came up empty. She was standing by the bed, staring at him. Befuddled, he pushed himself up against the headboard. "Bones? Where are you going?" he asked hoarsely.

"Home," she said firmly. "This was a mistake, a huge one. We have to go back—back to the way we were before—"

"Back?" Booth asked as his heart seized. "No, we can't! I—we, uh…" he trailed off, at a loss for words as her intent sank in.

Her lips firmed and she clenched her hands together as though fighting the urge to reach for him. "We have to, Booth. You told me once about a line that partners shouldn't cross, and last night, in a moment of weakness, we crossed it. But its okay—we can go on and just forget it happened."

Booth's frustration rose. "Maybe you can just forget it, but I can't—" he began, rolling out of the bed. Brennan's eyes slammed shut as he stalked naked over to the closet to grab his robe.

"You have to!" she said desperately. Booth turned as he belted the robe, staring at her, unable to believe she was doing this.

Booth moved close to her, deliberately invading her personal space. She stood her ground, meeting his gaze with a challenge in her eyes.

"You think it's going to be easy to go back?" he asked softly.

Her lips firmed and her chin lifted stubbornly. "Sure. I have no problem compartmentalizing my life. We were only satisfying biological urges. There's no reason we can't continue to work together, as long as we're clear that it can't happen again." Her tone was cool and her eyes were impersonal and Booth wondered where the passionate woman from last night had gone. Maybe he was wrong about the depth of her feelings for him, if she found it that easy to dismiss the events of last night.

"Fine," he said coolly. "I'll just have to control my overwhelming lust for you," he said snidely, his temper beginning to rise as she continued to look at him in that detached manner.

"There's no need to be nasty," she reproved. A lump formed in her throat at the pain she could see in his face. She had to go before she completely lost her resolve. "I—guess I'll just go now." She gathered her things and left without looking back.

Booth watched her leave, his heart a cold stone in his chest. She really was about the coldest woman he'd ever met. It's a good thing he never told her that he loved her.

BBBBBBB

Brennan was proud of herself. She had managed to get through the first few days of the week with nobody the wiser. Angela had given her curious looks from time to time, but so far hadn't asked why she seemed a bit quieter than usual. Of course, it had been made easier by the fact that Booth had been uncharacteristically absent. They were in the middle of the Hatch case and normally he'd be right there, pestering them for results. Angela privately wondered if his absence and Brennan's unusual quietness had anything to do with each other. If Booth ever made an appearance, she might have her answer.

He found her in her office going over Zach's report on the kerf marks from the Hatch case. He stopped just inside the door, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. When it seemed like she was going to continue to ignore him indefinitely, he cleared his throat. She rewarded him with a brief glance.

"Hi, Booth. It looks like Wendy Hatch was killed with an axe. Zach is still trying to determine the exact size," she said, studying the report like it was the most fascinating thing she'd ever read.

Booth took a slow, deep breath and counted to ten to bring his temper under control. Fine. She wanted to be that way? He could be just as cool as she could. "Do you have time since death?" he asked steadily.

"Twenty-seven days."

Booth's jaw clenched. "She went missing six weeks ago, so that bastard had her more than two weeks before he killed her. Any evidence indicating where she might have been all that time? Particulates?"

She still hadn't met his eyes. "Hodgins is still working on it." She resumed reading and Booth stood awkwardly, trying his damnedest not to shout at her to look at him. His fists were clenched in his pockets and he forced himself to breathe deeply. She finally looked up at him with a bland look. "Was there something else?" she asked calmly.

Just then Angela stopped in the doorway. "Hi, Booth. Hey, Bren, Hodgins wanted me to let you know he found something interesting in the particulates. He'd like you to come have a look." She stopped to look back and forth between them. The air was thick with tension and her radar went on high alert. Something was there, hanging between them like a palpable presence. Brennan was looking at her innocently, but Booth was seething with suppressed anger or passion or--? She'd give anything to know what was going on, but short of asking some blunt, and no doubt unwelcome, questions, she wasn't likely to find out. It was going to interesting to see if she could figure it out on her own.

Angela left after a last long look at each of them and Brennan got up and pulled on her lab coat. Booth had his hands on his hips, waiting for her to precede him out of her office. His hand snagged her arm as she tried to go by him. "Do you think you could manage to look at me once in awhile?" he muttered. Her eyes snapped to his. "If we're going to pretend nothing happened, you have to try to behave normally. You never had a problem looking at me before," he said reasonably.

She firmed her lips and gave him a jerky nod. "Yes, I can do that. Sorry, I just—" she whispered, breaking off as she looked away. He watched her struggle a moment and realized she wasn't quite the ice queen she was trying to convince him she was.

"Its okay," he murmured in a far gentler voice. "It's not easy for me either," he confessed.

She realized she'd let her mask slip and stiffened and pulled away to put it back on. "I'm fine," she said firmly, and hurried out. Booth sighed and shook his head, turning to follow her. He could tell she wasn't fine, but she wasn't going to listen to him.

BBBBBBBBB

Angela cornered Brennan in her office later that day. She closed the door behind her and went to perch on the corner of the desk as her friend was busily answering emails. Swinging her legs, she waited to be acknowledged. Brennan hit send, then sighed and looked up at Angela.

"Yes?" she asked warily.

Angela smiled. "Okay, fess up, sweetie. What happened between you and Booth?" she asked bluntly.

Brennan frowned at her. "What makes you think something happened?" she asked evasively. She grabbed an already neat stack of papers and tapped them on end, lining them up precisely on her blotter.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Oh, puleeze! You could cut the tension between you with a knife. I mean, even more so than usual." Brennan continued to frown. "C'mon, Bren, this is me, you know, your best friend?" She sat patiently, watching carefully for clues to what was bothering her.

Brennan sighed. "Booth said you were scary and I agree. You're far too perceptive." Angela folded her arms, waiting. "Fine, but don't get excited, because it isn't going to happen again," Brennan warned. Angela grinned in anticipation. "Booth and I—slept together."

"Oh—my—god!" Angela breathed, in shock. She had suspected as much, but to have her friend actually come out and say it was stunning. "Wow, this is huge. Mega huge." Her smile was at full wattage, then something Brennan had said finally clicked. "Wait—did you say it's not gonna happen again?" Brennan nodded. "Are you out of your mind?" Angela asked, the volume rising with each word.

Brennan pursed her lips. "It was a mistake, Ange. We're partners, we can't be involved like that—"

"Gimme a break! You got that gorgeous hunk in bed and then you just—what? Walked away?" Angela's voice was incredulous.

"You don't understand. It's not that simple. It's just too dangerous—" Brennan argued.

"Dangerous!" Angela couldn't sit still any longer. Hopping off the desk, she started pacing angrily. She stopped to stare at her friend, then shook her head in amazement. "Let's recap all the things that happened before you two—uh, hooked up. Feel free to add to the list if I miss anything, okay? You've been shot at, kidnapped, buried alive and basically nearly been killed a number of times. Am I right so far?" she asked, looking at Brennan with raised brows. Brennan was watching her pensively. "Oh, and let's not forget, a gang leader put a hit out on you, which Booth got him to retract by threatening the guy with a gun in his mouth."

Brennan's mouth dropped open in shock. Angela smiled a little. "Oh, he never told you that, did he?" she asked smugly. She wasn't going to reveal how she knew about that incident. "So, you think by getting involved, things would get dangerous? Gee, what could be more dangerous than any of that?" she asked sarcastically.

Brennan's mouth snapped shut and her lips firmed. "You wouldn't understand," she said finally. "You're all about going with your feelings, but I just can't be that way—"

Angela groaned with frustration. "You must be able to do it once in awhile, or you wouldn't have slept with him the other night," she pointed out logically.

Brennan's eyes dropped away guiltily. "Momentary lapse of judgment," she said regretfully. Her eyes met Angela's once more. "I'm sure he regrets it too."

Angela wanted to shake her. "Really? Did he say that?"

"I—didn't give him the chance," Brennan whispered. "The—morning after I got dressed and told him it was a mistake and we needed to just forget it ever happened."

Angela was speechless for a moment, staring at her friend like she didn't recognize her. With considerable self restraint, she managed to keep her voice reasonable. "You rejected him before he could reject you," she said slowly, just to make sure she understood.

Brennan jumped to her feet. "Now, wait a damn minute! _He_ was the one who gave me that speech about the line partners shouldn't cross, so I knew he was going to—"

"Oh, please! Sweetie, after what he'd just been through, what did you expect? His lover had nearly died of poisoning and he was afraid you might be in danger if you ever got involved with him. But don't you think it's possible he changed his mind since then? I mean, who made the first move that night?" Angela asked curiously.

Brennan bit her lip. "He—he did," she admitted grudgingly.

'Yes!' Angela thought triumphantly. "Booth doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who would go against something he believed in strongly." Brennan was frowning thoughtfully. "Talk to him, Bren," Angela urged softly. "Before you completely rule out a relationship with him, make sure you're doing it because you _both_ don't want it. Not because you pushed him away thinking he was going to push you away."

Angela fell silent, giving her friend time to process all that she'd said. Brennan finally looked her in the eye, shaking her head. "I'll think about it, okay? How did you get so wise, anyway?"

Angela smiled. "Who, me?" she asked with a chuckle, grabbing Brennan for a tight hug. Somehow she knew everything was going to be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took three more long days of awkwardness before Brennan got up the nerve to confront Booth. He had been cool and distant and she hated every minute they were forced to work together. Things couldn't continue like this.

Booth's smile faded as he opened his door and saw who had rung his doorbell. "Hi," he said.

Brennan tried to smile, failing miserably. "Can I come in?" she asked softly.

He studied her for a long tense moment. Inclining his head finally, he gestured her in, careful not to touch her as she went by and he closed the door. Brennan stood nervously twisting her hands together, looking everywhere but at him. Booth watched her with his hands on his hips, waiting for her to come out with it. He sighed and went on into the living room with her trailing behind. Maybe if he tried to put her at ease, she'd say her piece and leave.

"Drink?" he asked, motioning toward the couch. She shook her head, whether in response to the offer of a drink or the seat, he wasn't sure. She finally looked up at him.

"Did you change your mind?" she asked bluntly, searching his eyes desperately.

Booth looked puzzled. "About what?" he asked, completely lost.

"The line," she replied unhelpfully.

He shook his head. "What line?"

Brennan sighed. Evidently she'd have to explain everything to catch him up. "You told me about the line partners can't cross, and Angela thought maybe you changed your mind about it because you initiated…our…um…encounter the other night—" she said awkwardly.

"You told Angela?" he asked incredulously. "Geez, Bones, while you're at it, why don't you take out a full page ad?"

She pursed her lips. "She figured it out on her own, Booth," she said.

Booth blew out a breath, shaking his head. "Maybe I should bring her in next time I interrogate a suspect. She's practically psychic," he muttered. His attention came back to his partner. She was waiting for him to answer the question. He took a deep breath. Okay, here goes. "She's right, you know. I blew past that line as soon as I took you in my arms on the dance floor that night," he admitted softly.

Her eyes went wide. "Why?" It was her turn to be puzzled.

Resisting the overwhelming urge to touch her, he put his hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet. He looked back up to find her watching him intently. "I—want more," he whispered huskily. She frowned, waiting for him to go on. "I've never felt this way about anyone else. Ever," he confessed.

Her mouth fell open as she stared at him. He waited for her to say something, and when it seemed she wouldn't, or couldn't, he stepped closer to her. "Say something, Bones," he urged desperately.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered, looking up at him with a dazed look.

He lifted a hand to stroke her cheek, a mere brush of his fingers which stole her breath. "Haven't you ever wondered…?" he asked softly, searching her eyes for some sign that she shared his feelings.

She swallowed, trying to push down the lump that had lodged in her throat. "Yes," she said so faintly he wondered if he'd heard correctly. Her eyes dropped to his lips. "Yes," she said more strongly, leaning up to touch her lips to his. That was all he needed. With a low groan he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer as his mouth opened to allow her access. Her tongue teased at his, sending his senses reeling. Her arms slid up around his neck and she groaned as her chest came into contact with his. His hands stroked down her back, molding her closer. Her breath hitched as she felt his arousal and she pulled back to look up at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked, unable to believe this was happening. She'd dreamed about this, wondered what it might be like, and now he was here and it was better than she'd dared to imagine.

His eyes were soft and his mouth kicked up at one corner. "I've never been more sure in my life," he murmured. He waited for her to process it and was rewarded a moment later as she smiled.

"Me too," she whispered, pulling him back down for another deep kiss. She bent her leg to hook around his, pushing him off balance. He chuckled as they fell to the couch in a tangle of limbs. Brennan landed on top and straddled his lap. Her hands started working the buttons on his shirt. Now that they'd decided to go ahead with this, she seemed to have lost all restraint.

"Whoa, slow down, Bones," he said hoarsely, catching her hands. She was breathing heavily, her eyes half closed as desire overwhelmed her.

"What's the matter, Booth? Can't handle it?" she teased with a half smile.

He leaned up and kissed her deeply. "Yeah, I can handle it. But we've got all night. I wanna do this right."

Slipping off his lap, she grabbed his hand and tugged. Booth grinned and got up, letting her lead him to the bedroom. There wouldn't be any regrets tomorrow. They were going into this with their eyes wide open.


End file.
